2013.03.28 - You're Dating My Teacher?
There was more shopping to do! This time though, it was going to be a much easier trip since what was needed was simple things. Like groceries and such! Still, it'd be boring to go alone so... Glo called Jocelyn and asked her to come along. Thankfully she agreed. Once Gloria picked Joce up at the manner, at which point her car got a few stares, they made their way to the Bronx. Parking the car, the alarm was set once they got out. Gods help -anyone- who even -looks- at Gloria's car like they are going to do anything more than admire it. "It'll be a shorter trip this time. Far less stressful too. I promise." She tosses Jocelyn a playful smirk. "Just a restock and picking up a few things... I wonder if there's an aromatherapy shop around here..." Jocelyn had a bit of time, mostly because Jocelyn figured that Gloria knew about when classes got out for the day. So, she rode with the woman into town. "Driving in the city. Now I know you're a little crazy," the nineteen year old comments with a little bit of smirk. "And the furniture wasn't that stressful, at least from my end. How's the place shaping up these days?" she asks. She, of course, had been ridiculously busy the last couple weeks, but that's how these things go. She hasn't bothered to ask where Gloria got the money for the car either. "So, what's on the list for shops you need to hit up today?" the redhead asks as she walks alongside the older woman. Well... It is about two years old and even when it was new didn't cost more than $225,000... Anyhow! "Of course I'm crazy...Thought that was confirmed ages ago..." She smirks. "Everything's in place where it should be and I love it." "Really, I just need to do some grocery shopping and then find an aromatherapy store or something similar..." Of course, grocery shopping with Gloria isn't as easy as hitting up the local supermarket or WalMart Supercenter. "Do you suppose there's an Organic shop anywhere close by?" Jocelyn pulls out her phone and starts typing a few things in. Then the phone starts speaking at her. "Hello Jocelyn. What are you looking for?" The girl blinks in startlement and replies, "Umm, Organic Supermarket". The phone beeps a little bit. "Found three matches nearby". It then displays a three choices within a mile radius of them. "Alright. Got some options. Somehow. Don't ask me how to pull this thing up again," the teenager comments with an amused grin. She holds the phone up to show Gloria. And Jocelyn wouldn't want to hit up a WalMart anyway. They're evil, don't you know. Some supervillain probably runs them. Gloria actually startles a little when the phone speaks. "What kind of phone is that again?" She eyes the things warily for a moment and then hmms softly. "We're not too far from one actually. This way.." She ends up hanging a left at the end of the street. "I need some fruit and produce... I'm aiming for a few of the more exotic flavors this time around. Mango, pineapple, passion fruit... Stuff like that. I also need to pick up a warming oil and a few softly scented and a few, well, masculine scent oils..." She's creating a mental list. "One of those smartphones they've got on the market," Jocelyn says. She didn't know the type or anything like that. It was just the one that got recommended to her. She continues walking along, making some mental notes about what Gloria was picking up. She raises her eyebrows a little bit at the masculine scent oils. "Masculine scent oils? I don't know a lot about that, I admit, but sounds to me like you might be courting someone," the girl comments easily. Because there were oils she could see Gloria picking up for herself, but that particular type she couldn't see. There's a laugh from Glo and a sidelong look is given to Jocelyn. "I never do the courting, dear... Ever..." She gives a wink before nodding. "And I'm sure you can tell me if a scent smell too girly..." A piece of black hair is tucked behind her ear as they finally make it to the market. The door is opened and held like that for Joce as Glo continues to speak. "I have started seeing someone though, yes." Because she sees no point in denying the fact. "Good to know," Jocelyn responds with a laugh. "And I think I can manage to tell you if a smell is too girly or not," she adds as she walks into the store. "So, anybody I know?" the student asks. Because now Gloria has Jocelyn curious. Because you never know! She glances around the supermarket, taking in the place, and goes to grab a cart. She actually didn't shop all that much, so while this wasn't a new experience for her, she hadn't actually gone to an organic grocery store. So she was curious if it would be any different or not. There's a laugh from Gloria. "Absolutely," she teases. Really, the dilemma is whether to tell her or not. It was never discussed about whether people at the Institute should know or not... So... With the thought in mind that they're both adults and not breaking any rules, she answers, "Scott." The truth is, an Organic Market is the same as any other market but their food is free of pesticides, any steroids, et cetera. And slightly more pricey because of it. As they walk, a leisurely pace really, Glo browses and occasionally lays something into the cart. "You'll have to come by the apartment some time and see how everything turned out. It looks terrific." (re) "Ahh, Mr. Summers". Jocelyn pauses briefly. "You know, now that I'm legally an adult, I'm not sure if I should call them all by their first names or keep with the titles. Suppose I'll keep with the titles for most of them". Though it was absolutely amazing the difference people perceived when your age flipped like that. "I can see that," she adds as she thinks that through. "Yeah, I've been kept pretty busy the last week or two I suppose. Haven't had a chance to stop by". She'd just been tied up on some crazy trips and some really weird mind trips. They come up on the fruit first, because that's just how the supermarket is set up. She starts looking over a couple of the pineapples. "So, how'd it happen?" she asks curiously. She wasn't a huge gossip, really, but she was curious now. Scott was the one who found her back in Detroit, so she had a little more interest than she might normally have. "Can you? Why's that?" She honestly figured most would find her and Scott an unlikely pair. "Harmless flirting on my end... A game really. I have a great deal of respect for him. He's the one that brought me into the folds... We became tentative friends... He fixed me when I almost died.. It went from harmless flirting to admitting a mutual attraction... and then coming to the understanding that we both suck at relationships but were willing to give it a go..." She can't help but chuckle. "Just between you and me? He does seem a little... lost on how to handle a relationship at times." And then she moves on to the fact that Jocelyn's been preoccupied. "I've noticed a distinct lack of your company. Wanna tell me what's been going on?" As for the fruit... Apples, pears, plums, mangoes, pineapple, passion fruit, pomegranate and mangosteen all go into the cart. "No particular reason, really. I think Mr. Summers gets very serious sometimes, and needs someone he can relax around though," Jocelyn observes as she helps with the fruit selection. He's the one who brought me in as well, so to speak". Jocelyn smiles a little at the comment about him having trouble with relationships. "Well, I suppose he can't always be in charge, huh?" The comment is said good-naturedly though. She doesn't know Scott's romantic history, really. The girl continues putting the needed food in the cart. "Umm...not a lot I can really talk about in the supermarket actually. You could call them inadvertant missions, I suppose. I'm good at attracting trouble it seems. But, I've come out of it all fine in the end". There are places she's not going to talk about her semi-legal activities, and the supermarket is one of them. "And then studies since I got back. Catching up. Since one of those trips unearthed the fact that my age had been misrepresented to me, I'm in a slightly awkward phase of figuring out what it means to be a nineteen year old tenth grader". It's kind of messed up. There's a nod from Gloria. "He is a very serious man most of the time, yes." She gives a small smirk. "And this is likely a rather uncomfortable topic for you." She can't help but chuckle a little. Once the fruit and vegetable and other such things are gotten, it's on to meats! "I can only imagine." The truth... Glo never finished school. Running away at thirteen kinda put an end to the whole Education thing. "At least nineteen has it's perks... No chaperone, for example." She tosses the girl a smirk. "It also means I can let you behind the wheel of my baby out there..." She's quiet and thoughtful for a moment. "Why don't you come over later if you can. We can talk then. I'll make dinner... You ever tell anyone I know how to cook and I'll hunt you down..." She's playing of course. "What, that my teacher has a romantic interest? So?" Jocelyn shrugs at that. "I just don't know him on a personal 'Hey, what are your hobbies and interests' type of level, you know?" Jocelyn shrugs a little bit at that. It didn't bother her all that much really. But, she lets the topic drop for the time being. The girl glances over at the meats, then down at the list, and starts putting in the appropriate food. "Yeah, the no chaperone is a nice thing. It means I don't have to carefully select my chaperones anymore," the teen says to Gloria. "And hey, you could have done that before. I was sixteen". Very experienced driver! The smirk is given a smirk in reply. Hopefully she wouldn't wreck another car, right? "Should be fine. I don't have anywhere to be until 7:00 or so tonight," the girl says as she runs through her mental calendar. She laughs. "Alright, deal. I tell people, and you'll hunt me down to cook me a nice meal. Seems fair to me". Hey, Gloria never finished the threat! Gloria is mid reach when Jocelyn finishes the threat. "Hey! Wait a minute now... That is not what I meant, chica!" Deep brown eyes sparkle with laughter as she shakes her head. "As for my car... You were sixteen... That's a ferrari 458 Italia Spider out there... Candy apple red... It would've shot my insurance up even more." She gives another teasing grin. "I prefer not to let my bank account drop below five figures..." There's a wink as they finish off the meat and head for dry goods. "What's you favorite kind of food?" Slipping into some of the basic spanish Gloria has been teaching her, Jocelyn responds "Not my fault you left the door wide open". She was getting better at the basics of the language. "And yeah, I suppose it would have shot it up ever further". Insurance? Pheh. Insurance was for people who thought they might get into a wreck. And Jocelyn...nevermind. "I'm actually a fish person myself," Jocelyn admits. "Pretty much whatever way you can think of or any kind, I'll eat it. The kids all think I'm weird for not thinking pizza day is the best meal day of the week". Gloria's nose wrinkles. "Pizza is good once in a long while but that's about it..." She pauses, mid step, a taps her lips. "Hmm... See if that nifty phone of yours can tell you if there's a fish market anywhere nearby, would you? I have an idea..." And then the shopping continues. The comment about the door being left open? So ignored! "That's my thought on it," Jocelyn responds with a shrug. "Always feel like I need to go for a long run or something after eating it anyway". But, she'd been doing professional level sports training, so she had a different view of food than a lot of her classmates. She nods and starts messing around with her phone. "Got a couple places nearby, though of course the harbor has a lot of the higher-rated things," she points out. Which shouldn't be that surprising. And not even a comment about her improved Spanish? Harsh Gloria. Harsh. Finally, the list is complete and what she came in here to get is all in the cart. "Sounds like we're headed to the harbor then," is said is spanish and with a smile to the girl. "You've been practicing." And yes, that's pride in her voice. "Tell me your favorite kind of fish". Once in line, her wallet is pulled from her back pocket in preparation. "I only indulge in things such as pizza occasionally. Popcorn, nachos and things like that are only when I'm watching a movie..." And you almost never see her with candy! "I have been working on it. I had the opportunity to practice when I was in Detroit," Jocelyn responds in formal Spanish. She's not really good enough to use any slang in Spanish, but she can give a basic formal statement. She switches back to English, however. "What good is trying to learn something if you don't practice it?" she comments. To the fish question, Jocelyn thinks for a moment. "Trout or Walleye". Trout was a higher priced fish, at least in Detroit, but Walleye was common and still fairly good to eat. "Yeah, I'll have some at times. I've got the metabolism, I know, to eat them if I want, and I will drink soda semi-regularly, but otherwise, I just don't see the point. They aren't that great tasting". Gloria nods her head and smiles brightly at the girl. "I agree. On all counts, actually." Groceries paid for, the trip back to the car is made while carrying several bags. Of course, they're all lighter than they should be. Glo -might- have something to do with that. Ahem. "Trout, huh..." She gets that thoughtful on her face before she smiles. "Alright then!" Aaaand, she has an idea. "We'll get the fish and hit the aromatherapy shop on the way back." Thankfully it's still cool enough that the fish will keep! "I don't like the flavor of most soda. It leaves a bit of a bitter after taste in my mouth..." It wasn't like Jocelyn was concerned about the weight of the bags. She could always up her strength if she needed to. Setting the bags in the car carefully so they don't spill, Jocelyn gets into the front seat and buckles up. "I think I grew to be used to soda. It's cheap, and at least when I was growing up, cheap ruled all things". She shrugs a little bit. "If I wanted to stop, I could easily enough I suppose. I figure that if soda is about the only 'bad' thing I drink, and not even that much of it, then I'm doing pretty alright". That was her thinking at least. If she was planning on becoming a professional athlete again, she might ultimately cut it out of her diet. But for now, it was okay. "That plan works for me. So, what idea is it you've got cooking?" Jocelyn asks, noting the way Gloria trails off and the look on her face. There's a nod of her head given. "My weakness, I'm afraid, is cocktails with a meal or a homemade dessert..." When called out on her idea, Glo laughs. "I'm thinking I can go one of two ways with the trout. I can crust it in parmesan and make a hollandaise sauce or... I can make a trout and prawn napolean with a lemon-shallot beurre blanc sauce..." "Well, I can't say I know anything about the former," Jocelyn comments as they head towards the harbor to get some fish. Her being underage and all, of course she knows absolutely nothing about alcohol except for that it makes you drunk and lowers inhibitions. And that it was forbidden to people under twenty-one, which automatically makes it way more tempting than it should be. There is a little bit of blinking from Jocelyn at the mention of the options Gloria mentions. "Whichever way is best for you will be good for me. I don't have a preference". Of course, it's also perfectly possible that Gloria has gone and started speaking a language Jocelyn doesn't know either, and that's the language of cooking without a microwave. TIMESKIP TO LATER THAT EVENING Later that evening, after everything had been bought and Jocelyn had been dropped off, Gloria had set to work on putting everything away and getting things setup for the dinner she had agreed tomake for Joce this evening. Directions had been left with the girl. She didn't live that far from the Institute but Glo did offer to pick her up if she wished. When she's finally able to step away from the stove, it's only to quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top as well as pull her hair up into a messy bun. Very casual. By the time Jocelyn arrives, dinner and dessert should both be done. (re) Jocelyn had a few things to do dinner, though not much. She mostly had plans after seven o'clock or so, which was when she wanted to be back to the school. So it might be a slightly early dinner, or late dinner, depending on what your normal dinner time was. She's dressed the same as she was this morning when she arrives at Gloria's, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She declined the pick-up, choosing instead to walk. It wasn't that far, no. There's a knock at the woman's door at the agreed upon time, and when it is answered, Jocelyn is standing there, double-checking the house number to make sure she picked the right house. "Come on in, Joce." Yep. She's shortened the girl's name. "Dinner's ready. I figured we'd in the loft." The apartment is quite spacious. The general color scheme of silver, black and white with purple, blue and red accents here and there. "I assume finding the place wasn't too difficult since you're here." Once she's inside, the door is shut and she's led into the main room. Wow the place was huge, at least to Jocelyn. What did a single woman do with all that space? It's one of those concepts that really kind of elludes the girl, but she doesn't show that it's overwhelming to her. She'd stayed at the mansion enough to be used to bigger places. It just housed a lot of people. "Thanks for the invite, Gloria, and it seems like I've got good timing," the woman says as she looks around. "Very nice place. It turned out pretty well I'd think". A nod is given about the loft. "Lead the way. I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long," she adds. Believe it or not... She does, actually, use all the space she has. It just all depends on her mood. "It did! Thank you for you help with, by the way!" She's led up to the loft where, sitting on the coffee table, are two plates as well as two cocktails. One of which is virgin, of course. "Actually, everything finished about five minutes ago so you're timing is perfect." She motions over to the sectional. "It's a new recipe so you'll have to let me know how it tastes." It's just a foreign concept to the girl who was used to much smaller spaces is all. "Not a problem. I'm glad I could help with it a bit," the teenager says as she's led up towards the loft. "Glad to have good timing then," she comments as they get up to the coffee table. She looks at the cocktails with a slightly raised eyebrow. Not that she can tell which one is virgin and which one isn't. She just doesn't have that type of life experience to even think of a virgin drink. "Will do," she says with an easy smile. "Umm, what are the drinks?" she asks curiously. "The one on the left is yours. They're Mai Tai's." Gloria settles herself on the couch, tucking her feet up under her. "Don't worry, chica. I ain't about to send you back with alcohol in your system." She gives a little smirk. "I'm crazy, not stupid." And then there's a wink. "So... What's been going on?" Because she's been away on 'work'... "Mai Tai's? Still not speaking a language I'm familiar with. Assume I grew up in a place where the most I know about any type of drink is if it comes in a can or a bottle and go from there," Jocelyn says with an easy smile. Hey, sometimes the best way to handle ignorance is to poke a little fun at yourself. Taking a seat on the couch and picking up the cocktail, she takes a casual sniff of it before taking an experimental sip of it to see what she thinks of it. "Well, let me see. Where to start. Well, did you see the news articles about me?" Jocelyn asks. That would tell her if she had to start at the beginning, or at the way beginning. The girl reaches down to try some of the fish while she waits for an answer. "A cocktail made of various fruit flavors and rum, except yours is virgin which means there's no alcohol in it." A drink of her own is taken as Gloria settles in then tilts her head. "I just got back in town a few days ago and haven't really grabbed a paper or turned on the television as of yet." In other words... She knows nothing... "Okay," Jocelyn replies as she drinks it. "Well, hmm. I don't know if I ever told you how my abilities manifested. Basically, when I take in energy, I run the risk of overloading. That basically means I sort of go off like a small bomb," the girl says. "First time it happened was at the gym I trained at. My trainer and a couple other people died because of that". The girl pauses, briefly. "Mr. Summers found me in Detroit wandering, sort of like I'd had a really bad acid trip, because my brain hadn't adjusted to seeing energy yet, and brought me here". The girl takes another bite of the fish. "Anyway, a week and a half, two weeks ago, someone decided they needed to drag my name a bit more through the mud and get the police looking for me as a murder suspect for the people who died in that explosion". That interesting tidbit of information has Gloria frowning, her protective and loyal nature kicking it. "Tell me it's been handled," is said almost darkly. She'd have no qualms handling it herself if not! Another drink of the Mai Tai is taken before she finally starts in on the meal albeit rather slowly. "I've taken care of it," Jocelyn says. And without anyone being killed, which was another plus. "I'd initially intended to go alone, but Domino managed to track me down". She needed to work on her evasion skills. Both Laura and Domino had been able to hunt her down. Granted, how she could evade supernatural luck, she wasn't sure about yet. But give her time! "The newspapers have run an article informing people that I'm no longer a suspect. But, yeah. That's where I've been lately, and it's how I found out I'm actually nineteen". She takes another bite of fish, not speaking for the moment and letting Gloria digest all that information. It takes Gloria a few moments to process all of this but when she finally does, it's with a nod of her head. "Alright then..." She takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. "I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that, hon." The truth is, it makes her twitchy as hell. She's become rather protective over a select few at the institute. Taking a drink, Jocelyn nods. "It's right up there on the list of things I don't want to have to deal with again. I suppose it could have turned out far worse. I suppose if I didn't grow up on the streets, I'd have had no idea what to do and probably would have made a much bigger mess of things. But there isn't a lot of sense worrying about that". She takes another bite of the fish. "Though I do wish I hadn't first manifested my powers there and at that time either". There is a hint of sadness in the girl's voice, though she does a pretty good job of masking it with another sip of her drink. Gloria watches the girl carefully before reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't smile or offer words but there's a deep understanding in the dark brown eyes. She gives a small nod of her head, a light squeeze and then turns back to dinner. "You've definitely had a busy week then!" "Yeah. And that doesn't include the alien robots we ran into on the way in Port Jarvis". Busy? Busy would have been a welcome relief for Jocelyn that week. "The meteor shower that hit Port Jarvis? I was there then. The meteors contained alien robots that seemed intent on scouting the area and the people, scanning them. The Avengers showed up, but I don't know if it was in time to keep the robots from scanning whatever it was they were looking for". That frown on Gloria's features deepens and her meal is set aside. She's quickly losing her appetite. That cocktail is becoming more and more appealing though. "Note to self: No more leaving town." She's less than pleased. "Is everyone alright?" "Well, the scanning did no physical harm. The meteors did a pretty good job of messing up the town. We got a lot of people inside city hall and protected it from direct strikes from the meteors. I know there were casualties, but I haven't honestly looked at the numbers". Jocelyn has already internalized that for the most part. "The robots, near as we could tell, weren't even armed. Made them easy to break, but we couldn't stop hundreds of them either". Jocelyn finishes off her fish. "I don't think I have anymore unpleasent news to catch you up on though". Pause. "Sorry for ruining dinner. The fish did turn out well". There's a shake of Glo's head given. "No, it's fine. I needed to be caught up." She really did. A hand is run through her hair and she sighs. "I'll have to see what I can find out..." An idle sip of her drink is taken. Finally, she moves on. "What about pleasant news? Any of that?" Running through events in her head, Jocelyn considers that as she takes another drink. "Well, one of the girls who I ran into who looked like she had a mutant power is now at the school, so it looks like I was right there. She's just a kid, only thirteen or fourteen at most, but really wants to get into the hero thing. Pretty excitable sort". Which might be an understatement. "Shift and I worked with a couple of the Young Allies and caught the kids who had been bringing their drawings to life to terrorize some of the bullies at a school, so that problem is taken care of". Risque was an associate of the school, so that was fair game to tell her. "Other than that, I've been hearing the usual rumblings about who is dating who and tht boring stuff I'm pretty sure you're not too interested in. Though it's finally getting warm enough now I can completely ditch my jacket on runs, which is nice". Thing just got in the way anyway. That frown is slowly fading as Jocelyn continues to talk and a smile is taking its place. "The warmer weather is nice, yes." She falls silent, finishing off the rest of the meal on her plate. "It's good to see the various groups have a willingness to accept help and work together." Because at their age, they need it. And then she laughs. "The soap opera that is, undoubtedly, the life in that institute when it's members aren't in the field is entertaining I'm sure but no, not my cup of tea. How's Vic doing with his runs in the mornings?" "Yeah. I tend to find that when the chips are down, most of the groups will accept help," Jocelyn comments easily. And yeah, she figured the Young Allies could use a hand sometimes. Even if she was young enough that if things had worked out differently, she could have been one of them. She smirks a little. "Not mine either, but I'm a student, so I tend to hear things". She was pretty good at getting information, actually. Another sip of her drink is taken. "Vic is doing fine with the runs. Keeping up with them, though honestly I tend to let him go all-out and just meet up with him after awhile for practice. I can run pretty fast for a long time, but I can't reach his level of speed without flying". Pause. "Umm, oh yeah. I discovered I can fly". She kinda forgot to mention that, didn't she? "You can fly?" When did that happen!? Gloria gives a small shake of her head and actually chuckles. "The things I miss while working. Well... I suppose congratulations are in order!" Her empty plate is set aside and her drink finished. "Dessert, by the way, is a mango sorbet... And after that, I'll show you what will probably be your favorite room in the entire apartment." "Well, a lot of the other energy users thought I should be able to with my powers, and without going into the details of pulling in certain types of energy, yeah, I figured it out". Jocelyn focuses and floats a few inches upwards before she lands again. "Thanks," she adds with a smile, finishing her drink. She raises her eyebrow. "My favorite room in the apartment, huh?" Jocelyn asks, raising an eyebrow. She could make some guesses, but she decides to wait for the surprise to be unveiled. "Dessert sounds good to me". A brow arches as the girl levitates. "Impressive." She gives a nod and then stands. "I'll be right back." She makes her way downstairs to retrieve the bowls of sorbet and returns moments later. One bowl is held out to Jocelyn with a smile. "Come this way." "I still don't have all the fine abilities down. I'm still prone to accidentally using too much power and smashing my head into the ceiling. But I've got a thick head, so it's okay," Jocelyn responds easily. Once the woman returns with the bowls of sorbet, the teenager takes the one that is offered to her. "Thanks," she says before she follows Gloria to wherever she is leading Jocelyn next. There was more to this apartment? Geesh. A decent sized room is open to the loft through a large arch that could likely have double door fit to it if Glo wanted. Inside the room, the floor is covered in mats, there's two punching bags, various weight equipment a treadmill and some yoga equipment. "One of my favorite rooms..." Jocelyn walks in and laughs. "Yeah, I have to admit, this would be one of my favorite rooms," Jocelyn says, glancing around. She figured Gloria would have to have a decent setup herself, or she'd have to go to a gym. But she got the feeling Gloria was a bit more of the home gym person. She looks over the area with the eye of someone who knew what she was looking for. "Pretty nice setup," she agrees. "I'll definitely have to remember this when I'm over or making plans," she adds easily. A laugh from Gloria accompanies Jocelyn's. "It's open to you whenever." She pats the girl's back before taking a bite of the sorbet. "The music system from the loft is routed into here too." She then turns to head back to the couch they were sitting on. "Thanks, though I thought you weren't as into lifting?" Jocelyn says as she walks back towards the couch they had been sitting on. She thought Gloria was mostly martial arts and running. Though she could be wrong about that. She hadn't expected to see the weightlifting equipment there. Once she gets to the couch, she sits down and gets to work on dessert. There's a soft chuckle from Gloria as she takes a bit of the frozen dessert. "It's not something that I do constantly. Once or twice a week just so I get a full body workout." She sighs softly and takes the last bite of the the frozen goodness before sitting the empty dish aside. Jocelyn nods to that as she finishes her dessert. There is a little beep from her phone, and she glances down. "Looks like my time is up. I've got to get going, I'm afraid. Bunch of classwork I have to get finished up tonight still," the teenager tells Risque. "Thanks for dinner, Gloria. We'll have to do this another time, some weekend when I'm not quite as tied up with school stuff maybe". Silly school stuff. Category:Log